habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2020
---- Hier findet Ihr alle Neuigkeiten von 2020. Aktuelle Neuigkeiten 20.02.2020 BLOG POSTS: PARTY PARTICIPATION AND OUR FAVO(U)RITE GUILDS! Use Case Spotlight: Party Participation This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Party Participation! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be looking for ways to keep your quest party engaged and excited to win battles with good habits. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to manage conflicting needs, like productivity versus self-care? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! Guild Spotlight: Shanaqui's Favourites For this year's Guild Spotlight series, we're highlighting some favourites from Habitica's staff, moderators, and maybe some high-level contributors! This month we're kicking things off with some picks from shanaqui! If you want to curate your Habitica experience and join active, positive Guilds, this is a great way to pick up some new ideas for Guilds to join. ---- 18.02.2020 NEUE HAUSTIERSAMMLUNGSABZEICHEN! Wir veröffentlichen zwei neue Abzeichen, so dass Ihr Eure Erfolge in der Welt des Habitica-Haustiersammelns feiern könnt! Verdient Euch die "Rosarote Brille"- und "Rosige Aussichten"-Erfolge, indem Ihr Zuckerwatterosafarbene Haus- und Reittiere sammelt und Ihr bekommt jeweils ein schickes Abzeichen für Euer Profil. Falls Ihr bereits alle Zuckerwatterosafarbenen Haus- und/oder Reittiere in Eurem Stall habt, bekommt Ihr die Abzeichen automatisch! Überprüft Eure Profile und feiert Euren neuen Erfolg mit Stolz. ---- 13.02.2020 NEUE MAGISCHE-SCHLÜPFELIXIER-QUESTE: RUBIN! Es ist Zeit für einen Ausflug zu den verschneiten heißen Quellen von Stoïstill! Holt Euch die neueste Queste um magische Schlüpfelixiere, "Rubin-Rapport", und sammelt Rubin-Edelsteine, Wassermann-Sternzeichen-Runen und Venus-Runen, um einige glitzernde magische Rubin-Schlüfelixiere zu verdienen, indem Ihr Eure Aufgaben im echten Leben erfüllt! ---- 11.02.2020 VALENTINSWOCHE: NSCS, VALENTINSKARTEN UND MAGISCHE SCHLÜPFELIXIERE! Habitica feiert Valentinstag! Zu Ehren von Habiticas Feiertag, an dem alle Formen von Liebe gefeiert werden, sei es freundschaftliche, familiäre oder romantische, sind einige der Ladenbesitzer verkleidet! Seht Euch um, um ihre neuen festlichen Dekorationen zu genießen! Amors und Rosenquarz-Schlüpfelixiere Mit großer Freude verkünden wir die Rückkehr von Amors und der Rosenquarz-Schlüpfelixiere! Von jetzt an bis zum 29. Februar könnt Ihr diese Schlüpfelixiere auf dem Markt kaufen und sie benutzen, um jede Art von Standard-Haustierei auszubrüten. (Magische Schlüpfelixiere funktionieren nicht mit Questen-Haustiereiern.) Haustiere, die mit magischen Schlüpfelixieren ausgebrütet wurden, sind nicht wählerisch, daher essen sie jede Art von Futter, das Ihr ihnen gebt! Wenn sie einmal weg sind, wird es mindestens ein Jahr dauern, bevor Amors und die Rosenquarz-Elixiere wieder verfügbar sind, also holt sie Euch jetzt! Verschickt Valentinsgrüße Helft all den liebenswerten Menschen in Eurem Leben, sich zu motivieren, indem Ihr ihnen eine fürsorgliche Valentinskarte schickt. Valentinskarten können bis zum 18. Februar gegen 10 Goldstücke auf dem Markt erworben werden. Für das Verbreiten von Liebe und Freude bekommen sowohl die Absender als auch die Empfänger BEIDE ein begehrtes "Verehrte Freunde"-Abzeichen. Hurra! Wenn Ihr schon da seid, warum guckt Ihr Euch nicht die anderen verfügbaren Karten an, die Ihr an Eure Party schicken könnt? Jede gibt ihr eigenes besonderes Abzeichen... ---- 06.02.2020 BLOGEINTRAG: HAUSTIER-FUTTERVORLIEBEN Der herausgestellte Wiki-Artikel diesen Monats geht über Futtervorlieben der Haustiere! Wir hoffen, dass er Euch helfen wird, wenn Ihr Eure eigene Habitica-Menagerie ausbrütet und großzieht. Lest ihn Euch auf jeden Fall durch und lasst uns wissen, was Ihr davon haltet, indem Ihr uns via Twitter, Tumblr und Facebook kontaktiert. ---- 04.02.2020 JANUAR-HINTERGRÜNDE, GEGENSTÄNDE IM VERZAUBERTEN SCHRANK UND OFFIZIELLE HABITICA-HERAUSFORDERUNGEN! Februar-Hintergründe und Gegenstände im Verzauberten Schrank! Wir haben dem Hintergrund-Laden drei neue Hintergründe hinzugefügt! Jetzt kann Dein Avatar die Nacht in einen Ballsaal durchtanzen, an einer schicken Teeparty teilnehmen und Habiticas Halle der Helden bewundern. Sieh sie Dir unter Benutzer > Ambiente an! Außerdem gibt es im Verzauberten Schrank neue Gegenstände, die Du für Gold erstehen kannst, unter anderem das Streichholzmacher-Set. Du solltest wirklich hart an deinen Alltagsaufgaben arbeiten, um alle Teile zu verdienen! Viel Spaß damit :) Vorsatzserfolgsherausforderung für Februar 2020 und neue Take-This-Herausforderung Das Habitica-Team hat eine besondere offizielle Reihe an Herausforderungen gestartet, die von der Offiziellen Gilde für Neujahrsvorsätze unterhalten werden. Diese Herausforderungen wurden dafür gestaltet, Dir zu helfen, Ziele zu erstellen und einzuhalten, die zum Erfolg verhelfen an denen Du im weiteren Verlauf von 2020 festhalten kannst. Dabei konzentrieren wir uns bei der Herausforderung dieses Monats, "Wetzt Eure Waffen", darauf, unsere Ziele zu begrenzen und zu verfeinern, um sie erreichbarer zu machen! Am 3. März wird der Gewinner des Hauptpreises je nach Wahl ein einmonatiges Abonnement für Habitica bekommen oder 25 Edelsteine und vier weitere glückliche Gewinner bekommen jeweils einen Preis von 15 Edelsteinen. Glückwunsch an die Gewinner der Januar-Herausforderung: @MaryanHatch, @AlexGarbus, @Feverfew_mole, @shadow-who-walks und @cyoosh! Die nächste Take-This-Herausforderung, "Multiplayer-Kooperations-Übung!", hat ebenfalls begonnen, mit einem Fokus auf Freiwilligenarbeit. Du solltest einen Blick auf sie werfen, damit Du Dir ein weiteres Stück der Take-This-Rüstung verdienen kannst! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Projekt, welches die Gamercommunity über psychische Probleme informiert, um so zur Prävention von psychischen Störungen und Erkrankungen aufzuklären und das Stigma von psychischen Erkrankungen zu verringern. Gratulation an die Gewinner der vorigen Take-This-Herausforderung namens "Heldentriumph": Gewinner des Hauptgewinns @Mythenmetz und die weiteren Gewinner @copjack, @egroeg0808, @nathgama, @k4m3n und @Abbastract! Außerdem haben alle Teilnehmer dieser Herausforderung einen Teil der Take-This-Rüstung erhalten, sofern sie dieses Set nicht bereits vervollständigt hatten. Diese Belohnung findest Du in Deiner „Belohnungen“-Spalte. Viel Spaß damit! Viel Spaß! ---- 01.02.2020 ABONNENTEN-GEGENSTÄNDE FÜR FEBRUAR ENTHÜLLT! Die Abonnenten-Gegenstände für Februar wurden enthüllt: Das Stilvolle Schätzchen-Set! Ihr bekommt dieses Set, falls Ihr bis zum 29. Februar abonniert. Falls Ihr bereits aktive Abonnenten seid, ladet neu und geht dann zu Inventar > Gegenstände, um Eure Ausrüstung zu holen! Abonnenten bekommen außerdem die Möglichkeit, Edelsteine gegen Gold zu kaufen -- je länger Ihr abonniert, desto mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr per Monat kaufen! Es gibt noch weitere Vorteile wie längeren Zugang zu unkomprimierten Daten sowie ein süßes Wolpertinger-Haustier. Am besten ist, dass Abos es uns ermöglichen, Habitica am Laufen zu halten. Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns sehr viel. Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns sehr viel. ---- Januar 2020 31.01.2020 HABITICA-GEBURTSTAGSPARTY! UND LETZTE CHANCE FÜR WINTERWUNDERLAND Habiticas Geburtstagsfeier Der 31. Januar ist Habiticas Geburtstag! Vielen Dank, dass Ihr Teil unserer Gemeinschaft seid - es bedeutet uns viel. Und jetzt feiert mit uns und den NSCs! Kuchen für alle! Zu Ehren der Feierlichkeiten haben wir eine Auswahl köstlichen Kuchens an alle verteilt, den Ihr an Eure Haustiere verfüttern könnt! Außerdem wird Alexander der Händler für die nächsten zwei Tage Kuchen auf dem Markt verkaufen, und Ihr könnt gelegentlich Kuchen als Beute beim Abschluss einer Aufgabe erhalten. Kuchen wirkt wie normales Futter, aber wenn Ihr vorher wissen wollt, welches Haustier welchen Kuchen am liebsten mag, findet Ihr Spoiler im Wiki. Party-Gewänder Es stehen Party-Gewänder in der Belohngsspalte zur freien Verfügung! Tragt sie mit Stolz. Geburtstagsfeier-Abzeichen Zu Ehren von Habiticas Geburtstag hat jeder das Habitica-Geburtstagsfeier-Abzeichen bekommen! Dieses Abzeichen wird für jede Geburtstagsfeier, die Ihr mit uns feiert, hochgezählt. Letzte Chance auf das Fabelhafte Fuchsset Zur Erinnerung: Heute ist der letzte Tag, um ein Habitica-Abonnement abzuschließen und das Fabelhafte Fuchsset zu erhalten! Ein Abonnement läßt Euch außerdem Edelsteine gegen Gold kaufen und gibt Euch weitere tolle Vorteile wie ein Wolpertinger-Haustier! Je länger Ihr abonniert, desto mehr Edelsteine könnt Ihr bekommen! Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung! Ihr haltet Habitica am Laufen. Letzte Chance auf Winter-Wunderland-Sachen! Das Winter-Wunderland endet in Habitica. Es ist der letzte Tag, um die diesjährige Klassenausrüstung in begrenzter Ausrüstung aus Eurer Belohnungs-Spalte zu schnappen. Abhängig von Eurer Klasse könnt Ihr ein Immergrün-Krieger, Glocken-Magier, Wintergewürz-Heiler oder Laternen-Schurke sein! Verpasst nicht diese tollen Ausrüstungs-Sets, die gegen Gold erhältlich sind! Der Jahreszeitenmarkt wird ebenfalls schließen, wenn die Gala endet. Die Jahreszeiten-Zauberin hält die Jahreszeitenausgaben vergangener Winterausrüstungen auf Vorrat, die jetzt für Edelsteine anstatt Gold erhältlich sind, sowie die "Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel"- und "Finde das Jungtier"-Queste. Es ist außerdem der letzte Tag, um Sternklare-Nacht-, Stechpalmen- und Aurora-Schlüpfelixiere zu kaufen! Falls sie zurückkommen, wird es frühestens Ende nächsten Jahres sein, also seid nicht zu spät! Dies ist auch der letzte Tag, um unsere speziellen Winter-Questen zu kaufen! Ihr könnt die "Finde das Jungtier"- und "Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel"-Questen im Jahreszeitenmarkt einzeln für jeweils vier Edelsteine kaufen oder Ihr könnt das ermäßigte Winder-Haustier-Questen-Bündel mit den "Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel"-, "Finde das Jungtier"- und "Der Federvieh-Frost"-Questen für nur sieben Edelsteine auf dem Quest-Markt bekommen! Bitte beachtet, dass die "Finde das Jungtier"- und "Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel"-Questen nur einmal erledigt werden müssen, um das seltene Eisbären-Haus- und -Reittier zu bekommen. ---- 23.01.2020 HABITICA-BLOGEINTRÄGE! LIEBLINGSGILDEN UND ANWENDUNGSFÄLLE IM RAMPENLICHT Gilden im Rampenlicht: Beffymaroos Lieblingsgilden Für die "Gilden im Rampenlicht"-Serie diesen Jahres stellen wir einige Lieblingsgilden des Habitica-Teams, der -Moderatoren und eventuell sogar einiger hochrangiger Beitragender heraus! Diesen Monat starten wir mit einigen ausgewählten Gilden von Beffymaroo! Falls Ihr Euer Habitica-Erlebnis verbessern wollt und einigen aktiven, positiven Gilden beitreten wollt, ist dies ein toller Weg, um einige neue Ideen zu bekommen für Gilden, denen Ihr beitreten könnt. Anwendungsfälle im Rampenlicht: Angepasste Habitica-Mechanismen Der Anwendungsfall im Rampenlicht dieses Monats geht über angepasste Habitica-Mechanismen! Er enthält eine Reihe toller Tipps, die von Habiticanern in der Anwendungsfälle-im-Rampenlicht-Gilde vorgeschlagen wurden. Wir hoffen, dass es denjenigen unter Euch hilft, die nach Möglichkeiten suchen, Euer Habitica-Erlebnis zu verbessern! Wir sammeln außerdem Vorschläge fürs nächste Mal! Wie maximiert Ihr die Teilnahme an den Questen Eurer Party? Wir werden von Spielern vorgeschlagene Beispiele im "Anwendungsfall im Rampenlicht"-Blogeintrag nächsten Monat veröffentlichen. Schickt Eure Vorschläge daher jetzt in der Anwendungsfälle-im-Rampenlicht-Gilde ab. Wir freuen uns darauf, zu hören, wie Ihr Habitica benutzt, um Euer Leben zu verbessern und Dinge erledigt zu bekommen! ---- 21.01.2020 NEUE STEAMPUNK-HINTERGRÜNDE DER ZEITREISENDEN! Hallo Habiticaner! Wir haben drei brandneue Hintergründe im Laden der Zeitreisenden veröffentlicht! Zeigt Eure retrofuturistischen Outfits beim Glockenturm, der Dampfmaschine und sogar in einem Luftschiff! Diese sind alle gegen den Preis einer Mystischen Sanduhr erhältlich. Besucht den Laden der Zeitreisenden, um diese coolen Hintergründe ebenso zu finden wie vergangene Abonnenten-Ausrüstung, die Roboter-Haustierqueste und sogar seltene Haus- und Reittiere! Danke, dass Ihr Habitica unterstützt! Wir hoffen, dass Euch Eure neuen Hintergründe gefallen. ---- 16.01.2020 BLOGEINTRAG: DER JAHRESZEITENMARKT Der herausgestellte Wiki-Artikel diesen Monats geht über den Jahreszeitenmarkt! Wir hoffen, dass er Euch helfen wird, das meiste aus der Winterwunderlandgala und vielen zukünftigen Galas herauszuholen. Lest ihn Euch auf jeden Fall durch und lasst uns wissen, was Ihr davon haltet, indem Ihr uns via Twitter, Tumblr und Facebook kontaktiert. ---- 14.01.2020 WINTER-HAUT- UND HAARFARBEN! Die Winter-Jahreszeitenausgaben der Haarfarben sind nun zum Kaufen verfügbar! Ihr könnt die Haare Eures Avatars jetzt in den Stilrichtungen "Schnee", "Pfefferminz", "Stechpalme", "Morgenröte", "Winterstern" oder "Festlich" färben. Das Set mit den Winter-Jahreszeitenausgaben der Hautfarben ist ebenfalls erhältlich! Ihr könnt das Aussehen Eures Avatars mit Morgenröte-, adretten, festlichen, Stechpalme-, Polar-, Zucker- oder Winterstern-Hautfarben vervollständigen. Diese beiden Jahreszeitenausgaben-Anpassungssets sind nur bis zum 31. Januar zum Kauf erhältlich. Danach werden sie bis zum nächsten Jahr weg sein, also stellt sicher, sie Euch jetzt zu holen! Ihr könnt sie unter Benutzer > Avatar bearbeiten finden! ---- 06.01.2020 JANUAR-HINTERGRÜNDE UND GEGENSTÄNDE IM VERZAUBERTEN SCHRANK! Wir haben dem Hintergrund-Laden drei neue Hintergründe hinzugefügt! Jetzt kann Dein Avatar auf einer Geburtstagsparty feiern, die stille Schönheit einer Schneewüste bestaunen und eine feierliche Pose in einer Schneekugel einnehmen. Sieh sie Dir unter Benutzer > Ambiente an! Außerdem gibt es im Verzauberten Schrank neue Gegenstände, die Du für Gold erstehen kannst, unter anderem das Geburtstagstortenset. Du solltest wirklich hart an deinen Alltagsaufgaben arbeiten, um alle Teile zu verdienen! Viel Spaß damit :) ---- 06.01.2020 LETZTE CHANCE, UM EIN ABONNEMENT ZU VERSCHENKEN UND EINS GRATIS ZU BEKOMMEN! Heute ist Eure letzte Gelegenheit, um unser Angebot zu nutzen, bei dem Ihr, wenn Ihr jemandem ein Abonnement schenkt, dasselbe Abonnement für Euch gratis bekommt! Abonnenten bekommen jeden Monat eine Menge Vergünstigungen, inklusive exklusive Ausrüstung, die Möglichkeit, Edelsteine gegen Gold zu kaufen und ein süßes exklusives Wolpertinger-Haustier. Außerdem hilft es, Habitica am Laufen zu halten! :) Um jemandem ein Abonnement auf unseren mobilen Applikationen zu schenken, geht einfach zu "Menü" und klickt auf das "Verschenke eines, bekomme eines"-Banner. Öffnet in Webbrowsern einfach Profil das Profil der Person und klickt auf das aktuelle Icon oben rechts. Ihr könnt ihr Profil öffnen, indem Ihr auf ihren Avatar in Eurem Party-Kopf klickt oder auf ihren Namen im Chat. Falls Ihr überlegt habt, ein Abonnement abzuschließen, ist jetzt die Zeit! Macht einen Freund oder eine Freundin glücklich und benutzt all Eure Edelsteine, um gemeinsam auf Questen zu gehen. Bitte beachtet, dass falls Ihr bereits ein wiederkehrendes Abonnement habt, das geschenkte Abonnement erst losgehen wird, sobald diese Abonnement gekündigt wurde oder abgelaufen ist. Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung! <3 ---- 01.01.2020 ABONNENTEN-GEGENSTÄNDE FÜR JANUAR UND OFFIZIELLE HABITICA-HERAUSFORDERUNGEN! Abonnenten-Gegenstände für Januar enthüllt! Die Abonnenten-Gegenstände für Januar wurden enthüllt: Das Fabelhafte Fuchsset! Ihr bekommt dieses Set, falls Ihr bis zum 31. Januar abonniert. Falls Ihr bereits aktive Abonnenten seid, ladet neu und geht dann zu Inventar > Gegenstände, um Eure Ausrüstung zu holen! Abonnenten bekommen außerdem die Möglichkeit, Edelsteine gegen Gold zu kaufen sowie weitere Vorteile! Außerdem läuft gerade unser "Verschenke eins, bekomme eins"-Angebot, daher ist jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um es auszuprobieren. "Verschenk eins, bekomme eins" läuft bis zum 06. Januar. Vielen Dank für Eure Unterstützung -- sie bedeutet uns sehr viel. Vorsatzserfolgsherausforderung für Januar 2020 und neue Take-This-Herausforderung Das Habitica-Team hat eine besondere offizielle Reihe an Herausforderungen gestartet, die von der Offiziellen Gilde für Neujahrsvorsätze unterhalten werden. Diese Herausforderungen wurden dafür gestaltet, Dir zu helfen, Ziele zu erstellen und einzuhalten, die zum Erfolg verhelfen an denen Du im weiteren Verlauf von 2020 festhalten kannst. Schau Dir die erste Neujahrsvorsatz-Herausforderung des Jahres an, um Deinen Weg zum Vorsatzerfolg zu beginnen! In Beginne Deine Queste fokussieren wir uns darauf, realistische und erreichbare Vorsätze zu wählen! Der Gewinner des Hauptpreises wird je nach Wahl ein einmonatiges Abonnement für Habitica bekommen oder 25 Edelsteine, wenn die Herausforderung am 3. Februar endet. Vier weitere glückliche Gewinner bekommen jeweils einen Preis von 15 Edelsteinen. Glückwunsch an die Gewinner der Dezember-Herausforderung: @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh, and @DerRue! Die nächste Take-This-Herausforderung, "Heldentriumph", hat ebenfalls begonnen, mit einem Fokus auf Freiwilligenarbeit. Du solltest einen Blick auf sie werfen, damit Du Dir ein weiteres Stück der Take-This-Rüstung verdienen kannst! Take This ist ein Nonprofit-Projekt, welches die Gamercommunity über psychische Probleme informiert, um so zur Prävention von psychischen Störungen und Erkrankungen aufzuklären und das Stigma von psychischen Erkrankungen zu verringern. Gratulation an die Gewinner der vorigen Take-This-Herausforderung namens "Testet Euren Mut!": Gewinner des Hauptgewinns @r-flan2020 und die weiteren Gewinner @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek und @drilcipher! Außerdem haben alle Teilnehmer dieser Herausforderung einen Teil der Take-This-Rüstung erhalten, sofern sie dieses Set nicht bereits vervollständigt hatten. Diese Belohnung findest Du in Deiner „Belohnungen“-Spalte. Viel Spaß damit! Viel Spaß! Category:News